


Tails of Wonder and Woe

by Nekoinu525



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoinu525/pseuds/Nekoinu525
Summary: A collection of fics of varying lengths, mostly written for Wonderous Tails 2020
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. It's Cute! (Pets/Minions)

“What is that”

Gallifreya pouted up at him.

“What, don’t you like it?”

Thancred fixed her with a look. “Where in the world did you even get it?”

She shrugged non-committally. “It’s cute…”

“It’s...cute?!” he sighed exasperatedly “It’s...It’s me!”

“True…” Gallifreya looked away.

“Why?”

“Well…” She looked down. “We keep getting separated...so...I thought...” She sighed “At least this way, I could kind of have you with me, wherever I have to go.”

Thancred softened. “Oh.”

“Plus,” Gallifreya continued brightly, grinning up at him, “it’s cute!”

Thancred sighed, covering his face with his hand. This was the woman he loved. This was the Warrior of Light.


	2. Weakness (Bandaging wounds, comforting each other)

Gallifreya winced as Thancred pressed the cloth to her abdomen. “You don’t have to do this, you know. It’s fine.”  
“It very well is not fine, you’re hurt!”  
Galli waved her hand dismissively. “A scratch. I’ll be--” her words were cut off by a hiss as Thancred applied a healing salve. If Y’shtola were here, they wouldn’t even be having this conversation. She would have just used her magic to heal Galli. Alas, she was elsewhere, possibly collecting a few scrapes of her own, and Thancred had lost his ability to cast spells. “R-really,” Galli shuddered as Thancred’s fingers brushed against her skin. “I’m fine.”  
Thancred sighed and leaned back to assess the injury. It would heal easily enough. Staving off infection was the more pressing concern. He said a silent prayer of thanks that he’d managed to learn a few things about non-magical healing.  
“Wait here”  
Gallireya pouted but obeyed. Thancred returned quickly with a bottle of something, Galli didn’t know what.  
“This is going to hurt, I’m sorry.” He poured some of the liquid on a cloth and gently swiped it across the wound. Gallifreya let loose a string of swears that would have deeply disappointed her mother. Though, honestly, it was her mother that had chosen to raise her in Limsa, so, really, Galli couldn’t be held entirely to blame. Pirates are a colourful bunch.  
“There, the worst is over. Just need to apply the bandages and then you can go out and undo all of my hard work.”  
“You don’t want me to stay?”  
“Of course I do. But I also know you well enough to know that you won’t.”  
Gallifreya couldn’t even protest. He was right, of course. She could not just sit idly by while people suffered. But maybe one night wouldn’t hurt…  
She wrapped her arms around Thancred’s neck. “I’ll stay. For tonight, at least.” She spoke quietly. At first she wasn’t sure Thancred had even heard. He gave no reaction, just continued wrapping the bandages around her. Then, he sighed deeply, tying the bandages off and leaning back to look at her. “Gallifreya...please.” He pulled away, breaking her grasp. “I love you. But you’re going to get yourself killed if you continue behaving as recklessly as you have been.”  
He was right again. She had been reckless lately. She was afraid of failing the people who were relying on her. So she threw herself entirely into battles, caring little about her own safety.  
“I’m sorry. You’re right.” She placed a hand over her wound. “I just…” She could feel tears welling in her eyes. “I don’t want to fail anyone else. I can’t.” She met his gaze. “I’m scared, Thancred. I’m supposed to be this great and powerful warrior, beacon of hope, the Warrior of Light.” The tears spilled over. “But I keep failing. People have died because I wasn’t strong enough. Because I couldn’t protect them. I can’t let that happen again.” She was shaking. A sudden sob escaped her before she could stop it. “I just can’t.”  
Thancred wrapped his arms around her. He understood how she felt and he knew there was nothing he could say to comfort her, so he just let her sob into his chest.  
After a few moments, when she had stopped crying, Thancred pulled back to look at her.  
“Feel better?”  
“No.” she laughed without humour.  
Thancred smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m sorry, dear.”  
“I love you.” Her words were slightly muffled into his chest.  
He rubbed her back. “I know. I love you.”  
She sniffled. “Can we...just go to bed now?”  
He laughed. “It’s only early afternoon, but why not. Whatever you want.”  
“You. I just want you.”  
“I do believe that can be arranged.” He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept dying in Doma, so that partially inspired this chapter. xD Galli has a lot of issues after Rhalgr's Reach.


	3. Memories (First Meeting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to get this out! I kinda fell into a depressive spiral for a while...but I'm back! It took forever to pick a name for Galli's dad and I'm still not totally happy with it but eh, it'll do, I guess xD  
> I know Wonderous Tails is over, but I still want to finish posting what I wrote! There's going to be at least one more chapter, when/if I ever finish it!

Gallifreya tried to hide her shock as she walked into the solar. Her eyes fell upon a white-haired Hyur and she was certain she knew him. But he gave no sign of recognition as he regarded her.  
“So you are the adventurer of whom I’ve heard so much”  
Gallifreya’s attention snapped to the woman who had spoken. She introduced herself as Minfilia.  
Galli tried to be as attentive as possible as Minfilia explained about the Scions and the Echo but her mind kept drifting to the Hyur. She hadn’t expected to ever see him again. If he was even who she thought he was. It had been many years, so she could be mistaken but the resemblance was uncanny.  
Eventually, Minfilia finished speaking, telling Gallifreya the password for their organisation. “Pray keep it safe.”  
Gallifreya agreed to help the Scions and Minfilia began introductions, starting with Yda and Papalymo. Gallifreya felt sure she could be friends with Yda. Then Yda excitedly proclaimed “my turn to introduce someone! That there is Thancred!”  
So it was him. Gallifreya tried to keep her reaction neutral as she turned to look at him. He still gave no hint of familiarity beyond his normal charm as he welcomed her and introduced Y’shtola, whom Gallifreya already knew, of course. Y’shtola concluded the introductions with Urianger, who responded with a cryptic quote. Gallifreya would have to keep an eye on him. She didn’t trust folks who seemed too smart for their own good. She’d rather have a good old-fashioned brainless brawler any day.  
Minfilia introduced Tataru and assigned Galli a “task” which would have her working with Thancred. Good, she could ask him why he was acting so strangely towards her.  
After Minfilia and Thancred had finished telling Galli that she was dealing with a primal, she was instructed to go to Thancred if she had any questions. And, gods, did she have questions. They spoke briefly, Thancred telling her to seek out a man named Isembard at Camp Drybone. As he left, she followed quickly.  
“Thancred, could I perhaps speak to you privately before I leave?”  
“Of course, my lady. I am ever at your service.”  
Galli resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ever the flirt.  
Once they were alone, she whirled to face him.  
“So...long time no see, hm? Assuming you even remember me.” She tried to keep her tone light but she was afraid that he would detect the genuine hurt she felt.  
Thancred reached for her hand. “Apologies. I did not want the other Scions to know...they think me a terrible flirt, I fear they would have gotten the wrong idea.”  
Galli smirked. “Well, you are a terrible flirt.”  
Thancred laughed.  
“So, how’s your mother?”  
“Oh, she’s wonderful, as always. I miss her.”  
“And your father?”  
When she bit her lip and looked away, Thancred felt a jolt of dread. "Is he..?"  
She nodded. “He was at Carteneau. Mum took it hard, but she's faring better now. I wouldn't have left if she weren't."  
“I should have visited.”  
“You think?" She sighed. "But it’s fine, honestly. We were happy for you. You deserved a better life than picking the pockets of pirates and fishermen.”  
He smiled at her. “I did miss you, though. All of you. I was just so busy and I guess I just...forgot.”  
Galli punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Try explaining that to Mum! You know you’ll get a lecture if you do ever go see her again!” Gallifreya affected her voice in a not-very-good impression of her mother “Thancred Waters! How nice of you to visit after all these years! It’s not like I fed you, clothed you, took care of you, for all those years! So grateful, hm?”  
Thancred burst out laughing. “Oh gods, nothing in the world is more terrifying than Miya Morestra when she’s angry!”  
Galli giggled. Then she quickly sobered, remembering her mission.  
“I should probably head out…”  
“Indeed. Securing Isembard’s cooperation is of the utmost importance.”  
“See you around, Thancred.” As she began to walk away, waving cheerfully, Thancred’s thoughts drifted to the actual first day they had met.

_The sun reflecting off the sea was almost blinding. Young Thancred Waters sat, pretending to watch the ships sail by. In truth, he was watching the people, looking for a suitable mark. One who failed to keep his purse closely guarded but who also had enough coin to be worth Thancred’s time. He was beginning to think he would have to report back with nothing when, finally, he spied a man chatting jovially with the weapons merchant. The man looked like he knew his way around weaponry, he carried a sword across his back and several daggers and throwing knives at his belt. Normally, Thancred wouldn’t attempt such a risky endeavour, but he was becoming desperate and the man seemed distracted by the child accompanying him. Thancred noticed that she seemed quite young and she wore a cloak with the hood up, despite the heat of the day. Curious, but he needed to keep his attention on the man as he moved on from the merchant with a friendly wave.  
'Now's my chance!' Thancred approached, carefully trying not to draw attention to himself. A few steps more and he reached out, grasping the man’s purse. He spun, attempting to make a quick exit when a firm hand clapped down on his shoulder.  
“Ah, you found my purse. I must have dropped it! I thank you, young sir!”  
Thancred turned to see the man smiling down at him. He clearly knew Thancred had been trying to rob him, why was he acting so friendly?  
“A fine, upstanding young man such as yourself deserves a reward! Come, my wife is an excellent cook!”  
Thancred had no choice but to obey, the man’s hand still resting on his shoulder, guiding him along.  
“What is your name, son?”  
“Thancred. Don’t call me son.”  
The man laughed. “My apologies, Thancred. I’m known as Xavier, and this is my daughter Gallifreya! Galli, say hi.”  
The girl, hiding behind her father's legs, said a quiet hello but she didn’t look at Thancred. In fact, she had kept her eyes firmly fixed on the ground ever since her father started talking to him. 'What a strange girl…'  
Xavier stopped abruptly, stopping Thancred and Gallifreya as well.  
“Galli, run ahead tell Mama we’ll be having a guest for supper tonight.”  
The girl nodded and ran off.  
“So you’re a pickpocket. Dangerous way to survive, though I don’t fault you for it. Gods know I’ve robbed my fair share of innocent men. But you’re young, far too young to be involved in things like this.”  
Thancred said nothing, though he began to feel uncomfortably guilty.  
After the pair had walked a few steps in silence, Thancred finally spoke up.  
“Why are you being so nice to me, sir?”  
Xavier looked down at him. “Because I used to be like you. Though, I was older when I started my illustrious life of crime. Started off picking pockets. Joined a pirate crew eventually. We sailed together for years. We were in the Far East when everything changed for me. That’s when I met Galli’s mother, Miya and everything I wanted changed. Shifted, to include Miya. So, I decided to leave to have a life with her. My crewmates weren’t too happy about that but the cap’n understood. He’d been in love once, he said. He actually wished us well and even suggested we settle here in Limsa.” He stopped. “Well, here we are. Home sweet home.” He smiled down at Thancred as he opened the door and practically shoved the boy inside.  
Thancred gasped. The house smelled of spices he couldn’t name, but they smelled amazing. A woman stood just inside. She was rather short, she had pink hair and...horns? Thancred couldn’t help but stare.  
Xavier laughed. “Miya’s an Au Ra. From Doma, or thereabouts.”  
Miya smiled. “Supper will be ready soon. Make yourselves comfortable.” She gave Xavier a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off to the kitchen.  
Xavier took a seat at the small table and gestured for Thancred to join him. Thancred’s eyes darted to the door. It would be so easy to run right now.  
“I won’t stop you, if that’s what you want. But if you’d prefer, I have an offer.”  
Thancred fidgeted, apprehensive, but curious. Cautiously, he took a seat.  
“Good man.”  
“What’s your offer?”  
“A hot meal, a warm bath, a bed, a roof over your head. Available whenever you have need.”  
“And what would you want in return?”  
Xavier shrugged. “Help out around the house, run some errands for Miya or myself. I’m getting on in years, I could use a strong young assistant”  
Thancred was silent for a few moments, considering. The woman from before, Miya, returned, carrying a couple steaming bowls. Thancred’s stomach rumbled loudly. One meal couldn’t hurt…  
Miya set the bowls in front of the two and left again. “Galli,” she called, “come for supper please!”  
A few seconds later, the small girl started to walk in but froze in the doorway when she saw Thancred. In the seconds before she ran away, he realised why she’d been wearing that cloak before. Sprouting from her head were horns, similar to her mother’s, though her hair was the same white of her father’s.  
Xavier chuckled. “Sorry, Galli’s a bit shy. I’m sure you noticed that she bears resemblance to her mother.”  
Thancred nodded.  
“Au Ra aren’t common ‘round these parts. Galli is, unfortunately, very aware of that, despite her young age. So she avoids people. She doesn’t like being stared at, and people do stare.”  
Miya reentered with another two bowls. Noticing that her daughter was missing she sighed. “Galli, supper!”  
When Galli didn’t come, Miya set the bowls down and left again. A scream was heard, followed by “No!”  
Xavier chuckled. “I don’t think she likes you.”  
Thancred shrugged. He was used to not being liked.  
Miya reappeared, carrying her daughter. “Please behave?”  
Gallifreya just pouted as her mother set her in a seat. It had had to be raised a bit so the child could actually reach the table, she was so small. Xavier and Miya attempted to make conversation with the two children, but Gallifreya refused to speak and Thancred didn't have much to say, so the meal passed mostly in silence.  
After the meal, Thancred and Xavier were left alone again. Gallifreya had bolted from the table as soon as she was allowed and Miya had gone to clean the dishes.  
“Have you considered my offer, Thancred?”  
Thancred nodded. “I have a home...but...maybe I’ll come here sometimes. The food was really good…” He shrugged non-committally.  
“Alright. There will always be a place for you at our table.” Xavier smiled. “You’re welcome to sleep here tonight, if you wish. I can have Miya find a spot for you”  
“Thank you, but I really should go. Perhaps next time.”  
Xavier nodded. “Well then, we’ll be seeing you.”_

Thancred drifted back to the present, smiling at the memories. He really should visit Miya sometime.


End file.
